Drop That Camera
by Madam Diabolique
Summary: Dominic Toretto,a camera, and a dress. You have been warned...


Rating: T for Language  
Summary: Way to short to have one of those!  
Category: humor  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dom, Letty, Mia, Jesse, Leon, or Vince. I'm making absolutely no profit off of this.

Feedback: Loved, as always!

Type: OneShot

* * *

**Chapter 1: One Shot**

* * *

**DROP THAT CAMERA! (1/1)**  
Letty and Mia sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for the guys to come down the stairs.

Mia turned to Letty, "You think they'll actually do it."

Letty snickered as she checked to make sure her camera had film in it, "They damn well better. We had a bet and they lost."

Mia scoffed, "The only reason they lost was because we cheated."

"Hey, all I did was show 'em a little skin." Letty said, rolling her eyes.

It was Mia's turn to roll her eyes as she elbowed Letty, "Oh? A little 'skin'? Girl, you flashed, Dom."

"Well, we won, didn't we?" She looked down at her watch. They had been up there for 20 minutes. What the hell were they doing? It didn't take that long to put on some pantyhose and a dress.

Letty got up and walked to the foot of the stairs. "What the hell's, takin' you so long? You been up there a long time. Came on man hurry up!" She called out.

"Hold on a minute, Let!" Dom yelled.

"We been waitin' for 20 minutes!" She huffed.

"Well, you can wait 5 more, then." He said. Letty walked back to the couch and plopped down, sighing heavily. She picked up the camera and started fumbling with it again. A slow grin spread across her face, 30 pictures, and she intended to use every last one.

"Mia you got the I-zone?" she asked tossing the camera next to her on the couch.

She reached over and picked the I-zone camera up from the coffee table, "Let, this is cruel and unusual torture. What are you gonna do with all those pictures?"

Letty looked around and leaned towards Mia. She glanced at the stairs before she answered, "You know all those skanks that keep trying to get at Dom? Well, I'm gonna make sure that each and every one of them gets one of these. By this time tomorrow, every skank this side of LA is gonna have one of these babies."

Mia grinned wickedly and clasped her hands together, "Why just stop at Dom? Let's do it to them all!"

"I like the way you think, Chica." Letty exclaimed pumping the air with her fists. "That way we can get Casanova, too." She said referring to Leon.

Both girls froze when they heard a floorboard creak. Letty lunged for the disposable camera while Mia grabbed the I-zone. They could hardly contain there laughter as the guys came down the stairs.

They were dressed from head to toe in women's clothing. Dom was the first to come down, in a sequenced turquoise dress, stiletto hills, a yellow-blond wig and a clutch evening bag that matched the dress. Next was Vince, he was wearing a short pink pleater skirt with a tube top, a long black wig and pleather high-heeled boots. Leon came down in a baby blue tennis dress and a shoulder length red wig. Letty and Mia waited for Jesse to come down. He was hiding just beyond the staircase.

Letty let out a hoot of laughter as she called out to Jesse, "Oh come on Jess-man, we don't bite."

Leon reached up and grabbed Jesse by the back of his rose printed summer dress, and pulled him down the stairs, "Sorry dawg, but if I gotta go through wit' this, you do, too."

Mia elbowed Letty in the side, "Start takin' the pictures."

"Pictures?" The guys all said in unison.

"Yeah, boys, pictures. Don't tell me you forgot about that part?" Mia piped in. She leaned back so she could get a picture of them all together.

"We might have agreed to this, but you cheated, girls. The only reason why we did this was because Mia said she'd stop cooking for us if we didn't!" Dom fumed, advancing on Letty.

Letty laughed and got in a few pictures before Dom tried to grab at the camera. Letty side swiped him, as Vince, Leon and Jesse closed in on her and Mia.

"Mia quick, out the back door!"

The guys moved to block their way. Dom quirked an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest, "The only way the two of you are getting out of here is over our cross-dressing dead bodies."

At that Letty and Mia started cracking up laugh...

**Author's notes:** Yeah, I know! It's cruel and unusual to emasculate the boys like that, especially my Leon. What can I say? I was bored!


End file.
